Desejo de Infância: Uma Nova Versão
by Coloor
Summary: Quando era pequeno, Eriol decidiu que queria ter o pequeno bebê que entrou em sua familia como sua pequena e adorada irmã. Mas assim que ela começou a crescer, ele descobriu que o sentimento que ele sentia por ela não era fraternal. Tomoyo e Eriol.
1. Onde e Como Tudo Começou

**Resumo do Capitulo**: O que você faria se um bebê fosse deixado em sua porta, aparentemente um recém nascido sem nenhuma coberta, e chorando muito? O que você faria se o seu marido tivesse um sonho e não pudesse realizar por inutilidade sua? E se de repente tudo isso pode mudar você agarria com as próprias mãos mesmo que isso pudesse mexer com os sentimentos do seu pequeno e adoravél filho biologico?

Olá!

Eu acho que vocês não sabiam disso, ou talvez sabiam, eu não sei.

Eu sou sim a mesma pessoa que digitou essa Fic, e eu estou atualizando ela nesse novo perfil, abandonei o outro porque, sabe que eu nem lembro o porque que eu fiz isso. õ.ô

Bem, aqui está a Fic atualizada!

O primeiro capitulo dela, e eu vou fazendo aos poucos, espero que vocês gostem das modificações que eu vou fazer, como eu já disse, Desejo de Infância foi a minha primeira fic lá, então ela ficou um tanto sem nexo em algumas coisas, então vou fazer algumas atualizações, corrigir os erros de português, ou melhor, minha Beta vai, porque eu corrigo mais sempre acaba ficando alguns, e como eu realmente gosto da historia dessa Fic, eu quero que ela fique perfeita!

Bjos e Boa leitura!**  
**

* * *

Tomoeda era uma pacata cidade do Japão, nada de ruim acontecia nessa pequena cidade, nessa mesma cidade uma família mais conhecida como a família Hiragisawa, tinha uma boa condição, e tinham apenas um filho, pois a Senhora Hiragisawa não podia mais ter filhos, a gravidez para ter seu primeiro filho tinha sido de risco, e o doutor disso que se ela arriscasse em outro filho, ela poderia morrer.

Então para não correr nenhum risco. Ela resolveu ligar para que nunca mais pudesse ter filhos, isso havia acontecido a pouco tempo, mais ou menos dois anos, e seu único filho se sentia sozinho, e parece que Deus ouvira as preces do pequeno bebê.

Ouviram-se fortes batidas na porta, seguidas por varias apertadas na campainha, então a Senhora Hiragisawa, uma mulher de vinte e um anos, cabelos meia-noite longos, e olhos castanhos mel, foi até a porta para vê o que estava acontecendo, mas ao abrir a porta, não viu ninguém, mas quando ia entrar, ouviu um choro e direcionou o seu olhar para o chão.

- Quem deixaria um ser tão frágil como você aqui no frio? – Perguntou a mulher aninhando o pequeno ser em seus braços. – Kyo! – Chamou, mas sem resultados. – Esse homem quando dorme parece uma pedra. – Sussurrou e assim encostou a porta. – Kyo acorde! – Gritou novamente não deixando de acalmar o bebê em seus braços.

- Mãe, porque está gritando? – Um garoto de uns dois ou três anos, cabelos e olhos meia-noite apareceu no topo da escada coçando um dos olhos olhando para a mulher.

- Oh meu bem, eu te acordei? – Perguntou ainda balançando o bebê. – Poderia fazer o favor de chamar seu pai pra mim, querido?

- Claro. – Falou ele, mas quando ia saindo notou que a mãe segurava algo. – Mamãe, o que é isso em seus braços?

- É um bebê querido, chame seu pai pra mim. – Pediu novamente, e dessa vez foi prontamente atendida, pois o menino saiu dali quase correndo em direção ao quarto do pai. – Ainda bem que ele não me fez uma pergunta difícil. – Pensou a mulher, e então direcionou novamente o olhar para criança que não parava de chorar. – Está com fome princesa?

A mulher se sentou, enquanto balançava a criança e brincava com ela tentando distrair a atenção da pequena que se voltava à fome, em outras coisas, pelo menos até que o seu marido pudesse descer e segurá-la até ela ir fazer alguma coisa para que ela comesse.

Então ela ouviu uns cochichos vindos da escada e os passos sincronizados de seu marido e de seu filho, assim se levantou a espera de ambos.

- Pai, é um bebê. – Falou o pequeno. – É bem pequeninho papai. – Falava o pequeno enquanto olhava para os degraus da escada para não cair.

- Um bebê? – Se perguntou e direcionou o olhar para a mulher. – Bridget amor, desde quando estava grávida?

- Desde nunca Kyo. – Falou ela rindo da brincadeira do marido. – O bebê estava dentro de um cesto do lado de fora da casa, estava muito frio lá fora, e mesmo se não estivesse não ia deixar uma criatura tão pequena sozinha lá fora.

- Entendo. – Falou Kyo se dirigindo até a porta, abrindo-a e procurando algum cartão ou carta dentro do cesto. – Como eu pensei. – Falou ele pegando um pequeno cartão, e fechando a porta novamente. – Tinha um cartão junto com o bebê.

- E desde quando uma criança é correspondência para se deixar do lado de fora de uma casa, e ainda por cima com um cartão? – Falou Bridget demonstrando irritação.

- O que diz no cartão papai? – Perguntou o pequeno curioso, pulando tentando ler o cartão que estava nas mãos de seu pai.

- Aqui diz: - Começou a ler o homem. – _Não tinha como criar minha pequena Tomoyo, por isso, decidi entregá-la a um casal que vai dar uma vida melhor para ela, por favor, cuidem dela como se fosse a filha de vocês, da mãe de Tomoyo que a ama muito. _– Terminou de ler e olhou para esposa que brincava com a criança. – Vamos deixar Tomoyo mesmo?

- Se foi o pedido da mãe biológica. – Falou Bridget balançando o bebê que não chorava mais. – Querido segure ela um pouco, sim? Preciso ir fazer algo para ela comer. – Falou Bridget colocando a pequena Tomoyo nos braços do marido.

- Claro. – Falou ele olhando para a pequena. – Oi Tomoyo. – Falou tocando de leve o nariz dela.

Bridget ficou olhando a cena emocionada, o sonho do seu marido sempre foi ter uma menina, e depois do que houve pensou que nunca pudesse realizar o sonho dele, até esse momento, não podia deixar de se sentir emocionada.

- Bridget, mulher, o que ainda está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Kyo acordando a mulher de seus pensamentos. – Vai fazer algo para essa pequena criatura comer!

- Estou vendo que se eu deixar essa menina perto de você, ela vai se tornar uma daquelas meninas mimadas que nós vemos por aí. – Falou Bridget andando em direção a cozinha.

- Vai fazer a comida logo! – Falou dando um leve tapa na bunda da sua esposa.

- Isso doeu. – Falou Bridget massageando e indo em direção a cozinha enquanto o filho do casal sorria ao vê a cena de seus pais, e ao vê que a menina nos braços de seu pai se tornaria parte da família.

- Imagina se eu batesse forte. – Riu Kyo enquanto falava, ao não poder mais vê a imagem da sua esposa, direcionou o olhar para seu filho que sorrio olhando para o bebê que estava em seus braços. – O que foi Eriol?

- Papai, se a Tomoyo vai fazer parte da minha família, e vai ser filha de vocês dois... Isso significa que eu ganhei uma irmãzinha? – Falou Eriol animado, e extremamente feliz.

O homem não pode deixar de sorrir com o entusiasmo de seu filho, então se agachou para ficar a altura dele, ainda com a pequena criança em seus braços, e olhou para seu filho com ternura, acariciando o cabelo dele com uma das mãos.

- É claro que você ganhou uma irmãzinha, e eu uma filha! – Falou Kyo sorrindo feliz, e então beijando a testa do seu filho.

- Eba! – Eriol comemorou realmente feliz com a situação.

Da cozinha Bridget observava a cena com ternura, ela queria mais algo agora que a família finalmente se completou? Eles eram a razão da vida dela, e agora, a Tomoyo também, e então suspirou fazendo seu marido olhar para ela, e então ela correu para o fogão para ir fazer o leite para a criança.

- Estou vendo que eu mesmo vou ter que fazer esse leite. – Disse Kyo brincando.

- Nem vem você no fogão é um desastre. – Comentou Bridget rindo.

- Uma irmã, como será isso? – Sussurrou o pequeno Eriol imaginando o que ele podia fazer com uma irmã.

Naquela família uma alegria foi deixada, não se sabia se isso ia durar para sempre, ou apenas por alguns anos, mas pelo menos essa família poderia dizer que teve momentos felizes, e tristes, e também emocionantes, e com a chegada da pequena Tomoyo, tudo ia mudar na vida daquela família, tudo.

* * *

**Modificações: **Antes, eu tinha inventado a cidade onde eles morava, era Afluy se eu não me engano, mas lá na frente eu acabei colocando Tomoeda, então ficou muito louca essa coisa de Afluy e Tomoeda misturada, então eu decidi deixar o nome da cidade original mesmo.

Outra modificação foi na idade do Eriol, antes, quando a Tomoyo foi encontrada, ele já tinha cinco anos, dessa vez eu coloquei a entender que ele tinha uns dois e meio, porque eu não coloquei nem dois, nem três, coloquei um número decimal que fica mais legal. xD

Pois bem aqui fica o primeiro capitulo dessa Fic, espero que vocês tenham gostado e eu prometo que vou atualizando o mais rapido que eu posso, e se eu não puder, e minha Beta tiver feito a Betagem, ela mesmo posta!

Só uma coisinha, a minha Beta viajou, eu ia mandar esse capitulo para ela Betar, mas infelizmente ela viajou e eu fiquei sem a minha Beta D: Ai como eu tava com pressa pra por esse capitulo eu decidi postar sem ela Betar, então se tiver algum errinho basico perdoe-me, sim?

Sorry Tomoyo-Chan!!

Beijão e Até o próximo capitulo!


	2. A Promessa Desfeita

**Resumo do Capitulo**: O que você faria se quando você fosse pequena seu irmão te prometesse cuidar sempre você, e na primeira vez que você precisa dele ele simplesmente não aparece para te ajudar? E o que você faria se você quebrasse uma promessa que você fez para a sua pequena amada? E além disso, o que você faria se começasse a sentir algo mais do que amor fraternal por sua irmã de criação? É assim que o pequeno Hiragisawa se encontra.

Tam Tam Tam! Segundo capitulo atualizado e sem a minha Beta de novo!

Ai que ódio, minha Beta me abandona, some no mundo, vai viajar, vai pra sei-lá onde, e eu fico aqui, sofrendo sem ter certeza se a Fic ficou boa, se a fic está boa para ser postada, se os erros foram todos eliminados, eu não tenho certeza de nada sem ela gente, o que eu faço? Se vocês me derem uma mãozinha me dando sua opinião eu ficaria agradecida! :)

Segundo Capitulo On!

Beijos e Até o próximo!

* * *

**Quatro anos mais tarde**

Na casa dos Hiragisawa estava uma correria muito grande, pois era o primeiro dia de aula da pequena Tomoyo, sem falar que eles ainda tinham que levar o Eriol também, preparar mochilas, e não podiam se atrasar.

- Eriol meu amor você está pronto? – Perguntou Bridget segurando a mão da criança um tanto maior. Ela tinha longos cabelos violetas e olhos da mesma cor que brilhavam sem nenhuma dificuldade. – Querida levante os braçinhos para a mamãe colocar a bolsa.

- Ta. – Falou a pequena apenas fazendo o que a mãe pedia, e de imediato ela colocou a mochila na pequena, enquanto isso era registrado pelo Kyo que filmava todo emocionado o jeito da sua filha. – Papai, o que você ta fazendo?

Antes que ele pudesse responder Bridget olhou para ele, e ao vê-lo com uma filmadora em mãos, ela levantou, colocou as mãos na cintura e fez uma careta olhando diretamente para câmera. Ele perdeu essa oportunidade, e filmou sua esposa fazendo a pose. Enquanto a pequena Tomoyo apenas olhava de sua mãe para seu pai.

- Querido, porque você não vai chamar o Eriol em vez de ficar filmando? – Perguntou Bridget.

- Você fica linda reclamando sabia? – Falou Kyo mudando de assunto e se aproximando da esposa, ela apenas deu um selinho rápido nele.

- Vai chamar o Eriol. – Pediu Bridget.

- Sim senhora. – Falou Kyo fechando a câmera e subindo as escadas. – Eriol, meu filho ande se não vamos nos atrasar.

- Mamãe, eu vou ter que ficar lá sozinha? – Perguntou Tomoyo olhando sua mãe com os olhos demonstrando medo. A mãe olhou a pequena e então se agachou ficando da altura da mesma.

- Querida, o Eriol vai está estudando na mesma escola, ele vai está lá pra te proteger. – Falou Bridget acariciando os cabelos dela, e colocando uma mecha atrás da orelha, logo depois depositando um beijo na testa da pequena que apenas fechou os olhos com o toque.

- É que eu tenho medo de não gostarem de mim. – Falou Tomoyo.

- Quem não vai gostar de você amor? – Perguntou o pai descendo as escadas com Eriol ao seu lado. Ao ouvir a voz do pai, Tomoyo se virou olhando para seu pai e seu irmão, e sua mãe continuou agachada apenas olhando para ambos.

- Se mexerem com você, você me fala que eu bato neles. – Falou Eriol correndo em direção a irmã e sorrindo.

- Obrigada Eriol. – Tomoyo apenas retribuiu o sorriso se sentindo mais segura com seu irmão por perto. – Eu me sinto mais segura com você.

Kyo foi para o lado da esposa e a abraçou olhando para seus filhos, que se olhavam sorrindo, é nessas horas que a Senhor Hiragisawa vê que não trocaria sua família por nada nesse mundo, e então sorrio com os próprios pensamentos.

- Você promete que vai ficar sempre do meu lado? – Perguntou Tomoyo ainda com um pouco de medo.

- Deixa comigo mana! – Falou Eriol dando um forte abraço na irmã por um breve momento.

- Vamos, vamos! – Chamou Bridget se lembrando que estavam todos atrasados. – Se não vamos chegar tarde e ninguém mais vai.

- Você sempre se atrasa mulher. – Falou Kyo andando em direção ao carro e destravando-o.

- Quem se atrasou foi o Senhor Eriol. – Falou Bridget abrindo a porta traseira. – Entrem amores. – E sem delongas os dois entraram. Primeiro Eriol, entrando sem dificuldades, e depois Tomoyo que foi colocada pela sua mãe. E logo depois fechou a porta, indo para o local do passageiro, sentada ao lado de seu marido. – Não foi mocinho?

- É que eu não estava achando meu caderno. – Falou Eriol.

- Você sempre perde seu caderno. – Riu Tomoyo.

- Sorte que eu sempre acho não é? – Falou Kyo rindo também.

Assim todos seguiram para a escola, após deixar os filhos cada um em sua sala, sentados nas cadeiras, ela e seu marido seguiram para os seus respectivos trabalhos, e só sairiam de lá na hora de buscar seus filhos e irem para casa.

**Um ano e cinco meses depois**

- Tomoyo. – Chamou um menino.

- Hum? – Perguntou Tomoyo se virando, e logo sendo puxada pelos cabelos e sendo batida, a menina estava paralisada pelos vários tapas que estava levando, enquanto chorava muito por causa da dor, o único nome que ela conseguiu chamar foi o de seu irmão. – Eriol... – Sussurrou em meio ao choro.

- Aquele seu irmão, você acha que ele vai vir aqui? – Perguntou o menino parando de bater nela, e assim ela se agachou no chão escondendo o rosto no joelho enquanto ainda estava ferida e os seus cabelos bagunçados. – Ele te abandonou. – Falou o menino saindo do local deixando uma Tomoyo chorosa.

Tomoyo ficou ali, e por causa de seu corpo ainda frágil acabou desmaiando por causa da dor, uma professora que passava ali perto encontrou a menina machucada no chão e a levou para a ala hospitalar.

_Depois de alguns minutos..._

Tomoyo abria os olhos lentamente se acostumando com a claridade do local, a primeira pessoa que ela viu foi a sua mãe e um homem que a estava abraçando, sua mãe estava segurando a sua mão, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e uma cara raivosa, provavelmente da pessoa que havia feito isso com a pequena.

- Q-Querida? – Gaguejou em um sussurro Bridget enquanto apertava mais forte a mão da sua filha, agora ela viu com clareza que o homem que abraçava sua mãe era seu pai. – Amor você está bem?

- Estou sim mamãe. – Sussurrou Tomoyo ainda um pouco fragilizada. – Que horas é papai?

- Nove e meia. – Respondeu Kyo sério, também devia está com raiva do menino que havia feito isso com ela.

Antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer palavra ela viu a porta sendo aberta e seu irmão correndo em sua direção em alta velocidade, alguns médicos tentaram impedi-lo por não saber que eles tinham laços de sangue.

- Tomoyo... – Eriol sussurrou vendo o estado que sua irmã se encontrava, estava realmente preocupado. – O que aconteceu?

- Onde você estava Eriol? – Perguntou Tomoyo com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu estava jogando futebol, não sabia o que havia acontecido, assim que... – Antes que ele pudesse completar a menina começou a chorar, ele não sabia o que fazer. – Tomoyo...

- Você disse... – Sussurrou enquanto soluçava. – Que estaria sempre ao meu lado, não disse...? – Perguntou ainda chorando e soluçando.

- Eu só soube agora Tomoyo, não chore. – Falou Eriol passando a mão no rosto de sua irmã enxugando as lágrimas que caiam.

- Mas você prometeu. – Falou Tomoyo ainda chorando. – E você não estava lá.

- Quem foi que fez isso? – Perguntou Eriol direcionando-se aos pais.

- Não sabemos. – Se adiantou Kyo. – Mas se eu pegar o desgraçado que fez isso com minha criança eu não respondo por mim.

- Só sabem que foi um menino da sua sala, não conseguiram vê o rosto, nem sabem o nome. – Falou Bridget.

- Infeliz! – Falou Eriol saindo correndo da sala mais rápido do que pode.

- Eriol! – Chamou os pais, enquanto Tomoyo apenas olhava ele sair enquanto tentava se acalmar.

- Querida, ele não sabia. – Falou Bridget tentando fazer a filha não ficar com raiva do irmão.

Tomoyo nada falou apenas virou a cabeça para o lado e logo em seguida adormeceu como nunca havia dormido na vida. E só acordou momentos mais tarde, e a primeira pessoa que ela viu agora fora seu irmão que estava todo machucado com a mochila nas costas.

- Que horas são? – Perguntou Tomoyo.

- Cinco pras onze. – Falou Eriol olhando para o chão.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Tomoyo agora notando os machucados no rosto dele.

- Eu briguei com o menino que fez isso com você, e eu acabei saindo um pouco machucado, mas fique sabendo que ele nunca mais vai vir a escola, ele saiu com o nariz quebrado. – Falou Eriol ainda com raiva do menino.

- Você se machucou pro minha causa... – Sussurrou Tomoyo olhando para a coberta e sentindo o olhar de seu irmão em você. – Me desculpe, eu devia ter entendido. Você não sabia irmãozinho.

- Moyo. – Chamou Eriol acariciando o rosto de sua irmã. – Mesmo que você tivesse dito que entendia, eu teria feito isso, o problema dele era comigo, então ele sabia que meu ponto fraco era você, foi e mexeu com você.

- Quem era? – Perguntou Tomoyo olhando para seu irmão.

- O nome dele não importa. – Falou Eriol sorrindo para irmã e vendo que estava começando a gostar de acariciar o rosto da pequena retirou sua mão. – Daqui a pouco você vai poder ir embora. – Falou olhando para o lado.

- Eriol. – Chamou Tomoyo.

- Oi. – Respondeu Eriol direcionando o olhar para irmã.

- Obrigada por está sempre comigo. – Falou Tomoyo sorrindo para Eriol, que ficou um pouco envergonhado sem saber o motivo, mas retribuiu com o mesmo sorriso.

- Eu vou sempre está ao seu lado Tomoyo. – Sorrio.

- Não me chama assim. – Falou Tomoyo emburrando.

- É seu nome. – Eriol deu uma leve risada com a careta da pequena.

- Mas você me chamou de um jeito tão bonitinho a algum tempo. – Falou Tomoyo.

- Moyo? – Perguntou Eriol.

- Sim. – Falou Tomoyo sorrindo. – Me chama assim.

- Claro Moyo de Carne. – Riu Eriol sendo logo acompanhado por Tomoyo.

- Amores, vamos? – Perguntou Bridget entrando sendo acompanhada por seu marido.

- Vamos! – Responderam em uníssono.

- Perdi meu trabalho hoje. – Falou Bridget pegando Tomoyo nos braços.

- Porque você que sempre pega ela no braço? – Perguntou Kyo.

- Eita, olha o ciúme. – Falou Bridget rindo.

- Papai, eu amo você igual amo a mamãe, não fica assim. – Falou Tomoyo sorrindo.

Eriol apenas via a cena sorrindo e olhando para sua irmã, ele notou que algo dentro dele tinha começado a mudar em relação a sua irmã, mas como era pequeno e não entendia disso, não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas daqui a alguns anos ele iria descobrir.

* * *

Pronto já foi!

O próximo acho que não vai ser tão rapido, mas vou tentar postar rapido também, esse capitulo eu nem preciso falar o que mudou, eu alterei ele totalmente, tipo esse é um extra que o outro não tinha.

O próximo capitulo sim, vai ser uma modificação do segundo da antiga, é que me veio essa ideia na cabeça e eu não consegui fazer essas adaptações misturando com o outro capitulo, ai decidi dividi os capitulos, adicionando um novo a atualização!

Beijos e Até o Próximo Capitulo!


	3. Verdade ou Desafio?

**Resumo do Capitulo**: Poderia um simples jogo que chamou a atenção de quatro crianças se tornar algo mais sério e ser capaz de grandes emoções em apenas uma noite? O que você faria se o seu irmão de criação te beijasse e você ficasse mexida com o beijo que ele te deu? Tomoyo se vê nessa situação, e como a mente dela não é nem de uma adolescente, não sabe como agir com a situação, e toda a decisão mais dificil e dolorosa para ambos.

Demorei? Demorei não né? xD

Aqui está indo o terceiro capitulo, espero que vocês gostem, também não foi betada :\

Falei com a minha Beta hoje, e a vida dela está muito, mais muito corrida, então se tiver algum errinho me perdoe ok?

Bjos!

* * *

**Dois anos e um mês mais tarde**

- Vocês têm certeza que irão ficar bem? – Perguntou a Senhora Higaragisawa pela milésima vez com as malas na mão, na porta do carro, agachada para ficar a altura dos filhos que a olhavam sorrindo pela preocupação exagerada da mãe coruja deles.

- Mamãe, eu não sou mais criança. – Falou Eriol emburrando. – Eu posso tomar conta de mim mesmo, e pode deixar que eu vou cuidar direitinho da pirralha aqui. – Falou Eriol abraçando a menina que agora estava da altura de Eriol, e os cabelos mais longos com a franja violeta cobrindo uma parte de seus olhos também violetas.

- Não é mais criança não? – Perguntou Tomoyo olhando o irmão. – E quem é que estava brincando com o caminhãozinho que a mamãe te deu? – Eriol ficou totalmente vermelho quando ela falou isso.

- Oh meus amores, eu amo vocês! – Falou Bridget segurando Tomoyo nos seus braços beijando sua bochecha, se abaixando e beijando a bochecha de Eriol também. – Prometo que serão apenas quinze dias, nada mais que isso, e qualquer coisa, a Nadeshiko mora perto de vocês, é só irem lá ok?

- Mamãe, eu posso ir dormir na casa da tia Nadeshiko? – Perguntou Tomoyo olhando para a mãe. Que fez uma careta fingindo que ia pensar. – Vai mamãe deixa!

- Se você deixar um dia, ela não volta mais pra casa, quando ela e a outra pirralha se encontram, não querem mais sair uma do lado da outra. – Comentou Eriol.

- Nada disso, vai ser só no tempo que ela vai passar fora Eriol, só isso. – Falou Tomoyo.

- E eu vou dormir sozinho? – Perguntou Eriol.

- Mas você não já é um homem? – Perguntou Tomoyo deixando novamente Eriol sem graça.

- Vamos fazer assim então, Eriol você pode ir dormir na casa de algum amigo, e Tomoyo pode ir dormir na casa de Sakura. – Falou a Senhora Hiragisawa.

- Eba! – Comemorou Tomoyo.

- Mas... – Continuou e os dois filhos a olharam. – Se seu irmão não arranjar quem dormir em casa Tomoyo, a Sakura vem dormir aqui ok Tomoyo?

- Tudo bem mamãe. – Falou Tomoyo sorrindo. – Sei que se chover ele vem correndo para o meu quarto mesmo.

- Está insinuando que eu tenho medo de trovão? – Perguntou Eriol.

- Eu nem toquei em trovão, você que se entregou. – Falou Tomoyo rindo deixando Eriol novamente sem graça.

- Muito bem amores, eu já vou indo. – Falou Bridget colocando Tomoyo no chão e entrando no carro, mas antes de fechar a porta, a porta do motorista abriu.

- Estavam achando que eu ia sem me despedir de vocês é? – Perguntou Kyo olhando para os dois tesouros de sua vida.

- Papai! – Tomoyo pulou em cima de seu pai que a segurou de imediato enquanto Eriol apenas se aproximou sorrindo para ele. – Eu amo você papai.

- Fiquei com ciúmes, você não me disse isso. – Emburrou Bridget.

- Também amo você mamãe. – Falou Tomoyo sorrindo.

- Ela é muito fofa. – Disse Kyo apertando a filha. – Filhão, você é o único homem da casa agora, proteja a sua irmã combinado?

- Combinado pai. – Falou Eriol sorrindo.

- Até parece que eu sou um bebê. – Falou Tomoyo cruzando os braços e emburrando.

- E não é? – Perguntou Eriol.

- Não, eu sou criança não bebê. – Falou Tomoyo dando língua para Eriol e fazendo seus pais rirem da careta que ela fez o irmão fazer.

- Muito bem, temos que ir agora. – E assim Kyo beijou sua filha. – Amo vocês se cuidem. – E assim colocou Tomoyo no chão, que logo se colocou ao lado de Eriol, e ambos ficaram observando o carro de seus pais se distanciar até que não pudessem mais vê-lo.

- Sakura me espere! – Falou Tomoyo correndo para dentro de casa.

- Já vai pra casa dela? – Perguntou Eriol fazendo a irmã parar assim que ouviu a sua voz.

- Eu sim, soube que a Sakura está gostando de um menino que cresceu com ela, ele deve ser bonito para que ela goste dele. – Falou Tomoyo se virando para ele com um olhar sonhador.

- Mas do que eu ele não é. – Falou Eriol sorrindo galanteador.

- Você se acha Eriol. – Falou Tomoyo fazendo biquinho, se virando e entrando em casa.

- Eu não me acho Tomoyo, elas que me procuram, não viu a Kimberly? Está louca por mim. – Falou Eriol fazendo a irmã congelar ao ouvir esse nome. – E olha que ela é bem mais velha do que eu.

- Eriol aquela mulher não tem nada haver com você, eu soube que o corpo dela é sujo, não que eu saiba o que isso quer dizer, mas sujo é algo ruim. – Falou Tomoyo em um sussurro.

- Corpo sujo? – Se perguntou Eriol. – Não faço a menor idéia do que isso quer dizer, mas sei que ela é muito mais bonita do que qualquer garota que eu já vi.

- Eriol... – Tomoyo o olhou e quando seus olhares se cruzaram, eles sentiram algo mágico.

- Tomoyo, vai dar uma de irmã ciumenta agora? – Perguntou Eriol olhando para ela.

- Não é isso, é que... – Tomoyo estava com o olhar distante e um sorriso triste nos lábios, mas logo abriu um enorme sorriso. – Vou ligar pra Sakura. – E saiu correndo em direção ao telefone que ficava no andar superior, após as escadas.

- Cuidado para não cair. – Falou Eriol, e logo suspirou. – Pensei que ela fosse falar algo que eu não ia responder mais por mim. – E assim olhou para baixo. – Droga o que está havendo comigo?

Tomoyo se se encostou à parede, onde o telefone ficava ao seu lado, e encostada lá deixou seu corpo deslizar até ela chegar ao chão e então se sentou com a mão em seu peito. Seu coração batia forte, ela não conseguia controlá-lo, e assim ela se acalmou o suficiente.

- O que está acontecendo comigo? – Perguntou Tomoyo olhando para suas próprias mãos. – Vou ligar para Sakura. – Assim se levantou, tirou o telefone do gancho e discou o número da casa da amiga.

- _Moshi Moshi?_ – A voz que falava do outro lado da linha era doce e jovial, não aparentava que era uma mulher que estava falando.

- Tia Nadeshiko! – Se entusiasmou Tomoyo.

- _Oi querida, como você está?_ – Perguntou a mulher.

- Estou bem tia, eu queria falar com a Sakura, ela está? – Perguntou a menina.

- _Está com o Shaoran, mas vou chamá-la._ – E assim o telefone ficou silencioso.

- Shaoran, é um belo nome. – Sussurrou Tomoyo.

- Ouvindo assim até parece que é você que está apaixonada por ele. – Falou Eriol sentado olhando para ela.

- Deixa de ser besta, é que combina Sakura e Shaoran. – Falou Tomoyo com os olhos brilhando.

- Hunf. – Bufou Eriol.

- _Tomy!_ – Chamou Sakura pela centésima vez. – _Acorda menina!_

- É o Eriol que está enchendo o saco aqui Saky, ele está ai é? – Perguntou Tomoyo se empolgando.

- _Está sim, ele vai dormir aqui hoje. _– Falou Sakura.

- Ah, eu queria ir dormir ai, mas não vou atrapalhar vocês. – Falou Tomoyo.

- _Não, pode vir._ – Falou Sakura.

- Eu não tenho ninguém disponível para chamar, estamos nas férias esqueceu!? – Falou Eriol olhando para ela.

- É que, na verdade você teria que vim pra cá. – Falou Tomoyo.

- _Mas ai é só com minha mãe, se ela deixar eu vou._ – Falou Sakura.

- Mas e o menino? – Perguntou Tomoyo.

- _Seus pais viajaram não foi?_ – Perguntou Sakura.

- Sim. – Respondeu Tomoyo.

- _Então, ele pode ir também._ – Falou Sakura.

- Boa idéia! – Falou Tomoyo pulando de alegria.

- Não quero multidão aqui. – Falou Eriol.

- Não é multidão, vão ser apenas quatro pessoas. – Disse Tomoyo.

- _O que foi? _– Perguntou Sakura.

- Nada, posso falar com a tia agora? – Perguntou Tomoyo.

- _Claro._ – Falou Sakura. – _Vou chamá-la._ – E o telefone ficou silencioso novamente.

- Eu vou conhecer Shaoran, eu vou conhecer Shaoran. – Falava Tomoyo entusiasmada.

- Não estou dizendo, você que está apaixonada pelo menino. – Falou Eriol se levantando.

- Eriol deixa de ser chato! – Irritou-se Tomoyo.

- _Amor?_ – Perguntou a Nadeshiko.

- Tia, a Sakura pode dormir aqui? Deixa deixa deixa, tia! Qualquer coisa a gente liga, a casa é vizinha, vai tia, vai tia! – Pedia Tomoyo.

- _Deixa eu pensar..._ – Falou Nadeshiko deixando Tomoyo apreensiva. – _Sim! Como eu posso dizer não a essa voz linda?_

- Obrigada tia, te amo, tchau! – Falou e assim bateu. – Eba! Ela deixou!

- Tudo bem, mas ele vai ter que dormir comigo, não quero ele perto de você ok? – Falou Eriol.

- Eriol, aposto que ele já está apaixonado pela Sakura. – Falou Tomoyo.

- Isso é porque ele não te conhece. – Sussurrou Eriol.

- O que disse? – Tomoyo sentiu o coração acelerando novamente.

- Nada. – E assim a Campânia tocou. – Olha eles.

- Indo. – E assim desceu as escadas apressadamente, e ao chegar a porta, girou a maçaneta e foi abrindo a porta devagar, e viu uma figura conhecida, uma menina de cabelos castanhos claros, curtos e olhos esmeralda olhando para ela. – Saky! – E assim ambas sorriam, e então Tomoyo prestou atenção no menino da idade de Sakura, ao lado dela. Era um menino de cabelos chocolates, e por mais que tentasse esconder seus olhos por causa da timidez, deu para vê-los perfeitamente, que eram chocolates iguais aos cabelos. – Você deve ser o Shaoran não é? Entrem.

- Sim. – Falou em um sussurro o pequeno.

- Vem Shao, não fica com vergonha. – Falou Sakura segurando a mão dele e o puxando para dentro, o que deixou o menino que estava vermelho, da cor de um tomate.

_Bom sinal. – _Tomoyo não pode deixar de perceber isso.

Eriol desceu as escadas lentamente, e quando estava no meio dela encarou todos ali presentes e quando viu a figura que estava a sua frente não pode acreditar, como podia ser ele?

- Não acredito. – Falou Eriol fazendo todos olharem para ele.

- Eriol? – Perguntou Shaoran e agora foi a vez das meninas olharem para ele.

- Então a Sakura é a menina que você ia dormir na casa dela e não podia desmarcar? – Perguntou Eriol mais afirmando que perguntando. – Me trocando por essa coisinha ai.

- Eriol não começa. – Falou Sakura emburrando.

- Eu já tinha prometido a Sakura, Eriol, não podia desmarcar. – Falou Shaoran.

- De onde vocês se conhecem? – Perguntou Tomoyo.

- Ele joga no time de futebol também. – Falou Eriol.

Sakura e Tomoyo se olharam e sorriram, como podiam imaginar que os quatro do grupo iam se dar tão bem quanto estavam se dando? Como elas podiam imaginar que os meninos se conheciam, e o mais importante, não eram rivais, mas sim amigos! Tudo estava indo muito bem.

- Tomoyo quantos anos você estará fazendo às 00:00? – Perguntou Sakura sorrindo para a amiga.

- Oito. – Falou Tomoyo mostrando nos dedos. – Mãmãe disse que ia me ligar às 00:00.

- Aposto que vai esquecer. – Falou Eriol da sala.

- Eriol presta atenção, se eu morrer eu te mato. – Falou Shaoran. Ambos estavam jogando vídeo game, um jogo RPG, passando de estagio em dupla, e eles se divertiam muito. – Olha lá, morreu.

- Foi mal. – Falou Eriol.

- Homens... – Sussurrou Sakura e Tomoyo.

- Vão ficar jogando até amanhã? – Perguntou Tomoyo.

- Pois é, se eu soubesse que isso ia acontecer nem tinha te trazido Shao. – Falou Sakura emburrada.

- Sakura, esse jogo é o meu preferido, não podia deixar de jogar. – Falou Shaoran olhando para Sakura e perdendo toda a concentração no jogo.

- Agora você morreu, vamos ter que começar do inicio! – Falou Eriol demonstrando irritação na voz.

- Desculpa Eriol, mas você morreu primeiro. – Falou Shaoran.

- Já sei! – Falou Tomoyo se levantando. – Que tal jogarmos um jogo?

- Qual? – Perguntaram todos os outros três em coro.

- Se chama Verdade ou Desafio, a gente precisa de uma garrafa, ai fazemos um circo e rodamos a garrafa. – Falou Tomoyo. – Mas onde vamos arranjar uma garrafa?

- Pai tem uma coleção de vinhos escondida. – Falou Eriol. – Acho que vi uma garrafa vazia no criado mudo ao lado da cama dele, pera. – E assim subiu as escadas correndo, enquanto Shaoran sentava ao lado de Sakura.

- E as outras instruções? – Perguntou Sakura olhando Tomoyo.

- É assim, uma pessoa começa girando a garrafa, o fundo da garrafa é a pessoa que pergunta algo, e a borda é a pessoa que vai responder, posso ser qualquer pergunta. – Falou Tomoyo e ouviu os passos de Eriol. – Mas primeiramente...

- A pessoa tem que perguntar "Verdade ou Desafio". – Complementou Eriol. – Se a pessoa escolher verdade, a pessoa faz uma pergunta e a outra responde com a verdade, se for desafio, a pessoa tem que fazer qualquer coisa que a outra pedir. – E assim Eriol se sentou fechando o circulo e colocando a garrafa no meio dele. – Mas, lembrando que cada pessoa tem apenas 5 verdades.

- O que? – Perguntou Sakura.

- Vamos começar. – Falou Tomoyo segurando a garrafa que Eriol havia colocado no meio. – Shaoran comece girando.

- Eu? – Perguntou Shaoran. – Tudo bem. – E assim girou.

A garrafa passava por todos que permaneciam apreensivos toda vez que a garrafa passava por eles, até que ela parou em Eriol para Shaoran. Eriol fez uma cara de mal para Shaoran, enquanto esse apenas se desesperou.

- Verdade ou Desafio? – Perguntou Eriol.

- Verdade. – Falou Shaoran.

- É verdade que você gosta da Sakura? – Perguntou Eriol.

Todos na sala ficaram em silencio, Tomoyo dava um olhar reprovador para Eriol enquanto Sakura ficava com a cabeça abaixada pela vergonha, e Shaoran olhava para Sakura totalmente envergonhado também.

- É. – Pronunciou em um sussurro quase inaudível.

- Muito bem, você que gira novamente Shaoran. – Falou Tomoyo, e assim Shaoran fez ainda vermelho.

Tomoyo Eriol

- Verdade ou Desafio? – Perguntou Tomoyo.

- Verdade. – Respondeu Eriol.

- É verdade que a Kimberly já beijou você? – Perguntou Tomoyo sentindo o coração acelerado pela pergunta que fizera e pelo medo da resposta.

- Não. – Falou Eriol.

- Então você ainda não beijou ninguém? – Perguntou Tomoyo.

- É apenas uma pergunta irmãzinha. – Falou Eriol girando a garrafa deixando uma Tomoyo muito brava por não ter sido respondida.

Shaoran Sakura

- Verdade ou Desafio? – Perguntou Shaoran.

- Verdade. – Respondeu Sakura.

- É verdade que você está apaixonada por um menino? – Perguntou Shaoran olhando para Sakura diretamente em seus olhos.

- Sim. – Falou Sakura e logo girou a garrafa sem esperar outra pergunta paralela.

Sakura Tomoyo

- Verdade ou Desafio? – Perguntou Sakura.

- Verdade. – Respondeu Tomoyo.

- Você é apaixonada por alguém? – Perguntou Sakura.

- Sim. – Respondeu Tomoyo.

- Quem? – Perguntou curiosa a Sakura.

- É apenas uma pergunta. – Falou Tomoyo girando.

Shaoran Eriol

- Verdade ou Desafio? – Pergunotu Shaoran.

- Desafio. – Falou Eriol e só depois se tocou o que havia falo. – Verdade, verdade!

- Já era. – Falou Shaoran.

- Não eu quero verdade. – Falou Eriol.

- A regra é a primeira palavra Eriol. – Falou Tomoyo.

- Droga. – Sussurrou Eriol.

- Eu quero que você dê um beijo de 20 segundos na Tomoyo. – Falou Shaoran e todos olharam para Shaoran com um olhar fulminante, menos Sakura.

- Está louco? – Perguntou Eriol se levantando. – Eu não posso fazer isso.

- É. – Falou Tomoyo olhando para o lado com as mãos nos lábios.

- Ai deixa de besteira, eu e o Shaoran damos beijos direto. – Falou Sakura.

- É por isso que você se apaixonou por ele. – Sussurrou Tomoyo.

- Ai tudo bem Eriol, 10 segundos, mas tem que dar. – Falou Shaoran.

- Tomoyo? – Perguntou Eriol olhando para Tomoyo.

- Hum. – Falou ela olhando para os amigos, e vendo que não tinha como fugir. – 5 segundos e não se fala mais nisso.

- Está bem. – Falou Shaoran.

Eriol se aproximou de Tomoyo que estava sentada com o rosto virado para o lado, e quando ele foi se aproximando do rosto dela, ela fechou os olhos com força mas não virou o rosto de encontro ao de Eriol, então Eriol direcionou o rosto dela ao seu, e a beijou de leve, um beijo suave e tímido, apenas um selinho prolongado, assim que acabou os segundos eles se separaram e se olhavam sem saber o que falar, então Tomoyo subiu as escadas correndo.

- Por isso que eu não queria fazer isso, agora ela vai ficar uma semana sem falar comigo, droga! – Falou Eriol visivelmente irritado.

- Vou falar com ela. – E assim Sakura subiu.

- Calma Eriol. – Falou Shaoran, Eriol apenas o olhava com uma raiva inexpressível.

Tomoyo correu sem olhar para trás e abriu a porta do seu quarto com uma força incrível que nem ela mesma sabia que tinha, ao vê o seu abrigo se jogou na cama e abraçou o primeiro travesseiro que viu, alguns minutos depois a amiga entrou no seu quarto.

- Calma Tomy, foi apenas um selinho. – Falou Sakura sentando ao lado da amiga.

- Ele é meu irmão Sakura, meu irmão! – Falava Tomoyo desesperadamente querendo se convencer de que eles eram irmãos.

- Por isso mesmo, vocês são irmãos, quantos irmãos eu vejo fazendo isso. – Falou Sakura.

- Eu gostei Sakura! – Falou Tomoyo em um tom um pouco exaltado mais não gritando.

- O que? – Perguntou Sakura.

- Eu gostei. – Repetiu mais baixo e com o rosto mais vermelho. – Esse é o problema, eu gostei de beijar o meu próprio irmão.

- Mas vocês não são irmãos de sangue, são? – Perguntou Sakura.

- Não, mas fomos criados como se fossemos. – Falou Tomoyo com lágrimas nos olhos. – Não vou poder falar com o Eriol por no mínimo um ano, o que eu fiz e o que eu estou sentindo é muito feio. – Falou Tomoyo com a mão sobre os lábios.

- Tomy... – Sussurrou Sakura.

- Eu não vou falar com o Eriol tão cedo! – Gritou Tomoyo.

* * *

Eu não sei o que eu faria na situação da Tomoyo, eu uma criança de apenas oito anos;

Ter o meu primeiro beijo com o meu irmão de criação, que para os meus pais, parentes, e amigos é meu irmão perfeito que todo mundo quer ter um para te proteger. E ainda por cima gostar do beijo dele!

Eu acho que eu faria o que ela fez ou até mesmo mais um pouco.

Bjos! :*


	4. O Intruso e A Morte Inesperada

**Resumo do Capitulo: **Na festa de Aniversario, Tomoyo nota o quanto estava distante de Eriol depois do ocorrido a alguns anos atrás. Nessa mesma festa um menino se aproxima de Tomoyo e começa a cantá-la, além de ser uma adolescente de uma bela invejavél, era rica e muito legal, Eriol sente ciúmes de imediato, mas uma morte inesperada faz com que eles esqueçam as desavenças e ajude a amiga.

Bem, sei que demorei um pouquinho rs

Mas espero que gostem, ficou um tanto menor do que o antigo, mas eu me esforcei o maximo que pude, além disso, essa Fic vai ser longa, longa mesmo! Talvez até aconteça um "Desejo de Infância 2" Ou algo do tipo no futuro sabe?

Bjos :*

**Seis anos mais tarde**

Tomoyo terminava de se vestir. Estava com um vestido branco de babado, com os cabelos enfeitados, soltos enfeitados por uma coroa de flores, seus olhos violetas agora destacados por um lápis preto, e com uma sombra também violeta, enquanto seus lábios possuíam uma cor natural rosada e chamativa, mas mesmo assim a jovem não se conformou e os realçou ainda mais com um brilho labial.

- Quatorze anos. – Tomoyo sussurrou enquanto se olhava no espelho. – Sete anos que eu e Eriol não temos mais uma aproximação como antes. – Suspirou.

- Tomoyo querida. – Tomoyo ouviu batidas na porta, e reconheceu a voz de sua mãe.

- Entre mamãe. – Tomoyo respondeu olhando para a porta que logo foi aberta revelando Bridget, uma mulher com o corpo com mais voltas do que antes, afinal ela tinha exatamente 33 anos agora. Os cabelos meia-noite feitos em um corte Chanel, enquanto ela vestia um vestido azulado longo até os pés, e uma sandália de salto fino, também azul. Maquiagem leve, e com uma bolsa em uma das mãos, com os lábios róseos sorrindo em sua direção. – Você está linda.

- Sério? – Perguntou Tomoyo se olhando no espelho. – Me achei muito chique, por mim mesma eu colocaria minha calça jeans e uma camiseta, mas como alguns clientes seus e do papai estão ai.

- Filha, eu sei que você não gosta de coisas muito chique, mas faça um esforço. – Falou Bridget se aproximando da filha, passando a mão suave em seus cabelos e logo depois beijando sua testa. – Estou te esperando lá em baixo. – E assim se retirou do local.

- Festas, festas, e mais festas. – Falou Tomoyo sentando-se e colocando uma sapatilha branca. – Achei que pelo menos no meu aniversario ficaria da maneira que eu quero.

Tomoyo se olhou novamente no espelho, e mesmo desanimada colocou um sorriso nos lábios e o congelou, afinal sabia que as únicas pessoas que ela conseguiria ser verdadeira seria sua amiga Sakura e seu amigo Shaoran, que não ligavam para essas babaquices também.

- Vamos lá. – E assim ela saiu do quarto, e trancou a porta só por precaução de alguma pessoa não querer bisbilhotar o seu quarto, assim, na hora que chegou às escadas respirou fundo, e então voltou a sorrir e desceu lentamente.

Uma musica lenta começou a tocar a cada passo que a Tomoyo dava, ela seguiu em um ritmo lento, e assim quando ela chegou ao meio da escada, uma pessoa se aproximou dela, ela não fazia a menor idéia de quem fosse, mas era bonito.

Um garoto com a sua idade, com um sorriso muito bonito, dentes brancos e brilhante sorrindo em sua direção, cabelos grisalhos, olhos azuis cristalinos olhando diretamente para ela, ela se sentiu estranha no começo mais logo depois se acostumou.

Ele estendeu o braço para ela, e mesmo ela sem saber quem era, segurou no braço do rapaz, com certeza devia ser o filho de algum dos sócios de seu pai, e então ela teria que fingir, ou não, porque afinal tinha rolado uma química entre os dois.

- Oi. – Falou com a voz suave e rouca, porém bonita.

- Oi. – Tomoyo respondeu ainda sorrindo, mas olhando em volta e acenando para todas as pessoas que falavam com ela, e então seus olhos passaram por dois olhos meia-noite que a encaravam. – Eriol?

- Hum? – Perguntou o rapaz olhando em direção a onde Tomoyo olhava.

Puxa como Eriol mudou, há pouco tempo éramos da mesma altura, agora mesmo distante da para notar o quão maior ele ficou. Sem falar no rosto, afilou, o porte estava mais parecido com o de um jovem, seu rosto não pode deixar de tomar uma cor vermelha por seus pensamentos.

- Quem é ele? – Perguntou o rapaz.

- Ele? – Perguntou Tomoyo só agora notando que estava olhando diretamente para um homem, e isso deixava os rapazes enciumados. – É meu irmão.

- Sério? – Perguntou ele. – Não parece. Ah, meu nome é Killer Machine.

- Tomoyo Daidouji, prazer. – Tomoyo fez uma breve reverencia não deixando de sorrir.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta? – Perguntou Killer.

- Claro. – Respondeu Tomoyo.

- Porque você não possui o nome Hiragisawa? – Perguntou Killer, deixando Tomoyo embaraçada, quando tocavam nesse assunto ela não se sentia a vontade.

- É por que... – Tomoyo olhava para o chão. – Eu fui apenas criada por eles, não sou filha de sangue.

- Hum. – E assim ele abriu um sorriso. – Isso não importa. Vamos dançar? – Ofereceu a mão fazendo uma reverência.

- Claro. – Falou Tomoyo segurando a mão dele fazendo uma breve reverencia também, e então ambos seguiram para o meio da pista e começaram a dançar.

Quando eles se dirigiram para o centro, todos se afastaram deixando apenas os dois dançarem, isso incomodou um rapaz de dois olhos meia-noite, estavam agindo como se eles já fossem um casal.

Então Eriol se aproximou de Tomoyo e pediu a mão dela. Tomoyo olhou Eriol sem entender o que estava acontecendo, e automaticamente seu coração começou a acelerar. Ao mesmo tempo Killer olhava para Tomoyo, mas mesmo sem a resposta da garota ele deu a mão dela para o rapaz, afinal eles eram irmãos.

Tomoyo dançava com Eriol sem pronunciar uma palavra sequer, enquanto Eriol apenas a encarava querendo puxar qualquer assunto, então ele resolveu dar uma de irmão ciumento, e o engraçado, é que ele realmente estava com ciúmes.

- Quem era? – Perguntou ele sem demora.

- O nome dele é Killer, só isso que eu sei. – Falou Tomoyo olhando para ele agora.

- Não deu em cima de você? – Perguntou Eriol olhando para o lado.

- Que eu tenha notado, hora alguma. – Falou Tomoyo.

- Então tudo bem. – E assim Eriol largou Tomoyo no meio da pista de dança deixando uma Tomoyo sem entender nada.

- O que ele tem na cabeça? – Sussurrou Tomoyo visivelmente irritada.

O que Tomoyo não sabia era que a proximidade que eles estavam, estava deixando Eriol com uma sensação muito estranha, ele queria tocá-la, acariciar o seu rosto, poder abraçá-la e ficar assim pela eternidade. Os seus sentimentos estavam sendo esclarecidos enquanto os da pequena Tomoyo apenas se confundiam mais.

- Tomoyo posso falar com você um instante? – Perguntou Killer.

- Claro. – Falou Tomoyo sorrindo.

- Me acompanhe. – E assim seguiu para a varanda da casa.

Lá Tomoyo se aproximou da beirada e ficou olhando o céu, enquanto Tomoyo se distraia Killer encostava a janela devagarzinho, mas o que ele não esperava era que alguém estivesse observando todos os passos dele.

- O céu está lindo não está? – Perguntou Killer se posicionando ao lado de Tomoyo e olhando do céu para ela.

- Está. – Falou Tomoyo se virando para ele sorrindo. – Principalmente as estrelas.

- A estrela que eu queria está bem aqui. – Falou Killer acariciando o rosto de Tomoyo enquanto a franja se mexia conforme ele mexia suas mãos.

- Eu não posso. – Falou Tomoyo olhando para o lado com o rosto corado.

- Não fale nada. – Falou Killer virando o rosto dela para si e se aproximando dela. – Apenas sinta e faça o que você desejar. – Falou ele e assim selou os lábios de Tomoyo a puxando para um beijo suave e tranqüilo.

De fora da varanda, Eriol não via muito bem a cena, mas assim que viu Killer se aproximara da SUA Tomoyo, ele tentou abrir a janela, mas ela não queria abrir, então ele a forçou e abriu com toda a sua força, e assim Tomoyo olhou para Eriol que estava muito irritado.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo rapaz? – Falou Eriol olhando para Killer.

- Tomoyo, você tem um irmão muito ciumento. – Falou Killer colocando seu braço em volta do pescoço de Tomoyo, que nada fez apenas ficou olhando de Eriol para Killer sem saber o que fazer.

- Sim, eu sou ciumento, agora largue minha irmã. – Falou Eriol olhando para ele com muita raiva, se fosse em uma situação normal, já teria caído em cima dele. Tomoyo não sabia o porque, mas gostou do Eriol ter ciúmes de você. – Ela é só uma criança Killer. – Tomoyo mudou a sua expressão de ternura para uma raiva explicita.

- Como você sabe o nome dele? – Perguntou Tomoyo.

- Você que me disse ué. – Falou Eriol agora olhando Tomoyo. A resposta de Eriol fez Tomoyo ter um esforço enorme para segurar o riso.

- Eriol eu não sou mais um bebê, eu tenho quatorze anos, acho que não tem nada anormal um garoto me beijar. – Falou Tomoyo.

- Viu? – Falou Killer puxando Tomoyo mais perto de si.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Perguntou Tomoyo olhando para Killer que não entendeu, então Tomoyo se afastou dele. – Eu disse que não tem nada anormal, não disse que eu gostei, eu falei que não podia, não porque sou uma criança, mas tinha feito uma promessa a mim mesma. – E assim ela explodiu. – Vocês dois pensam que eu sou o que? Um prêmio para vocês batalharem por ele? Fui. – E assim Tomoyo passou por Eriol em uma velocidade enorme.

Eriol e Killer ficaram se olhando com olhares fulminante após que a pequena Daidouji passou, nenhum deles queria ceder com o olhar, então após de vários minutos se olhando Eriol quebrou o silêncio.

- Eu sei quem você é, me lembro perfeitamente, não pense que mudando a cor do cabelo me engana. – Falou Eriol. – Eu irei falar a ela.

E assim saiu, mas alguém segurou a sua blusa, e então ele olhou para trás, encarando os dois olhos azuis do Killer.

- Meus sentimentos por sua irmã são verdadeiros. – Falou Killer.

- E há alguns anos atrás, também eram? – Perguntou Eriol se soltando e indo atrás de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo havia subido as escadas e ido em direção ao seu quarto, muitas pessoas a chamaram mais ela ignorou todas, mas em seu caminho havia alguém, e ela acabou esbarrando nessa pessoa.

- Me desculpe. – Pediu Tomoyo.

- Tomy. – Falou Shaoran. – Estava te procurando.

- Shao? – Perguntou Tomoyo. – Shao! – E assim o abraçou, e logo foi abraçada também. – Cadê a Sakura? – E expressão do rapaz ficou triste. – O que houve?

- Vamos ao seu quarto. – Falou Shaoran. E assim ambos foram até o local.

Quando chegaram ao local Tomoyo fechou a porta do seu quarto e olhou o amigo.

- Agora me diga o que aconteceu. – Falou Tomoyo.

- É a tia Nadeshiko, ela faleceu em um acidente Tomoyo, a Sakura está muito triste, eu vim aqui só para te avisar, ela pediu para não te avisar hoje, mas eu sei que você ia querer saber. – Falou Shaoran.

- Eu vou na casa da Saky agora! – Falou Tomoyo.

E assim ouviu algumas batidas na porta.

- Um instante Shao. – Falou Tomoyo se levantando e abrindo a porta e dando de cara com Eriol. – Eriol não é uma boa hora.

- Eu vou com você. – Falou Eriol.

- Hã? – Perguntou Tomoyo.

- Eu ouvi tudo, eu vou com você na casa da Sakura, eu e aquela baixinha temos nossas desavenças mais eu gosto dela, e adorava a tia Nadeshiko. – Falou Eriol.

- Então ta. – Falou Tomoyo dando de ombros. – Apenas vou trocar de roupa, porque eu não agüento mais ficar nesse vestido, tudo bem para vocês? – Perguntou Tomoyo agora se virando para Shaoran.

- Claro. – Responderam ambos em uníssono.

Assim Tomoyo foi em direção ao guarda roupa, tirou uma calça e uma blusa e foi até o banheiro se trocar deixando os dois amigos a sós.

- E ai. – Se cumprimentaram.

**Alguns minutos mais tarde.**

Tomoyo havia mudado totalmente seu figurino. Ela havia removido a coroa de flores, sua maquiagem leve mudara para pesada, sua roupa era uma calça jeans que realçava bem suas curvas e uma blusa colada que mostrava mais ainda as curvas do seu corpo, e deixava uma pequena parte de sua barriga de fora.

- Vamos? – Perguntou Tomoyo terminando de prender seu cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo. Eriol encarou Tomoyo, mas antes deu uma bela olhada no seu corpo, o que incomodou a jovem. – O que foi Eriol? Está feio?

- N-Não. – Gaguejou Eriol envergonhado. – Então, vamos?

- Sim. – Falaram Tomoyo e Shaoran sorrindo.

Assim todos desceram as escadas, e quando chegaram lá em baixo todos os olhares se direcionaram para Tomoyo, que estava totalmente diferente, Bridget e Kyo olhava a filha com um humor em seu rosto, pelo fato dela está aprontando mais uma com eles.

- Desculpa galera. – Falou Tomoyo. – Mas a festa foi cancelada, pelo menos a do meu aniversario, houve algo trágico na família de minha melhor amiga e eu vou ter que ir lá.

- Eu vou com você. – Falou Killer se aproximando de Tomoyo e encarando Eriol, que praticamente rosnava para ele.

- Ele não vai. – Falou Eriol.

- Quem quiser me acompanhar que acompanhe, eu não estou proibindo ninguém. – Falou Tomoyo andando. – Vamos. – E assim saiu, sendo acompanhada por Shaoran, Eriol e... Killer.

- Fala sério esse cara tem que vim conosco mesmo? – Resmungava Eriol enquanto olhava para Killer com um olhar assassino. – Ele nem conhece a Sakura.

- Mas eu quero ficar ao lado da Tomy e ajudá-la a consolar a amiga Eriol. – Falou Killer, o que fez o sangue de Eriol ferver.

- Como assim "consolá-la" ! – Perguntou Eriol.

- Shaoran ela está muito abatida? – Perguntou Tomoyo em um sussurro já perto da casa de Sakura.

- Tomy, você sabe como ela é... – Sussurrava também Shaoran. – Não gosta de demonstrar muitas fraquezas, mas da para vê só pelo semblante dela que ela está muito triste.

Quando Shaoran terminou de pronunciar a frase, eles finalmente chegaram a casa de Sakura. Tomoyo pode sentir que a amiga estava muito triste, elas tinham uma ligação muito forte desde pequenas, por elas, elas eram muito mais do que amigas, eram irmãs.

Tomoyo sem bater entrou, e encontrou o Sr. Fujitaka sentado no sofá reasistindo os videos do casamento dele, e isso já fez o coração de Tomoyo partir, e uma vontade imensa de chorar a invadiu, mas tinha que se manter forte para ajudar Sakura a passar por isso, afinal, Tomoyo também havia conhecido muito bem a Srª Nadeshiko, e a amava muito.

- Boa noite tio Fujitaka. – Falou Tomoyo o que o assustou, mas Tomoyo não se surpreendeu, já espera por isso.

- Ow, Tomoyo. – Falou Fujitaka se levantando enquanto limpava o rosto que estava manchando pelas lágrimas que haviam sido escorridas, e molhado por aquelas que ainda teimavam em descer. – Sakura está no quarto.

- Obrigada. – E assim Tomoyo se dirigiu as escadas, onde o seu grupo acompanhou-a em silencio, mas de repente ela parou e virou-se para Fujitaka. – Tio, não fique tão triste, a tia Nadeshiko não ia gostar disso, tenho certeza disso! – Sorrio Tomoyo que recebeu um sorriso seguido por um olhar triste da parte do tio, e então subiu as escadas. – Não é por nada não, mas eu quero entrar só com o Shao.

- O que? Porque eu não posso entrar? – Perguntou Eriol olhando para Tomoyo. – Eu também adoro aquela baixinha tá?

- Giwa, não começa. – Falou Tomoyo séria, sempre o chamava assim quando estava com muita raiva.

- Eu acho melhor mesmo só nós dois entrarmos primeiro. – Falou Shaoran. – Porque ela não vai conseguir desabafar com certas pessoas dentro do quarto...

- Está falando dele né? – Falou Killer apontando para Eriol.

- Ora seu. – E assim eles começaram outra briga, e enquanto eles brigavam Shaoran e Tomoyo entraram dentro do quarto, e encontraram Sakura segurando um retrato da mãe com uma roupa amarela e um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

- Saky, eu vim assim que soube. – Falou Tomoyo, mas a menina não ouviu, e então Tomoyo percebeu que o negocio era grave, se aproximou da amiga, e a abraçou sem nem pensar duas vezes, e só então a amiga notou a presença da outra, e retribuiu o abraço sorrindo enquanto lágrimas escorriam dos seus olhos.

- Seu aniversario Tomoyo, desculpe por não ter ido. – Falou Sakura.

Isso foi a gota d'agua e assim, Tomoyo começou a chorar enquanto a abraçava mais forte ainda, e essa por sua vez retribuia também. Shaoran ao vê aquela cena fez uma ação, e então abraçou Sakura e Tomoyo.

Os três ficaram abraçados enquanto lágrimas desciam compulsivamente de seus olhos, ninguém ousava falar nenhuma palavra, afinal, para aqueles três palavras não eram precisas, todos eles se conheciam o bastante para saber o que todos eles estavam pensando e sentindo.

E finalmente eles se afastaram.

- Como foi? – Perguntou Tomoyo sabendo que a amiga estaria mais calma.

- Não entendi ao certo, só sei que alguém a matou. – E o rosto de Sakura da feição doce e serena de sempre, tomou uma feição raivosa. – Ah se eu descobri quem foi!

- Mas como assim? Quem iria querer matar a tia Nadeshiko, ela sempre fora simpatica e amorosa com qualquer pessoa que conhecera. – Falou Tomoyo.

Tomoyo achou algo no quarto estranho, ela notou que havia mais alguém no quarto e então olhou para trás e notou que Eriol havia entrado, enquanto Killer ficou lá fora, provavelmente havia o desmaiado.

- Baixinha. – Cumprimentou Eriol.

- Oi Eriol. – Cumprimentou, e Eriol logo notou que a coisa era séria, sempre que Eriol a chamava assim, ela só não o chamava de lindo.

- Baixinha, não quero que você sofra. – Falou Eriol se sentando na cama, e limpando as lágrimas do rosto de Sakura. – Sua mãe era uma pessoa muito meiga e doce, e tenho certeza que ela não queria te vê assim.

- Mas Eriol, a mataram! – Gritou Sakura deixando-se levar novamente pela emoção e começando a chorar impulsivamente.

- Como? – Perguntou Eriol sem conseguir seguir o raciocinio. – Mataram a tia Nade?

- Sim. – Falou Sakura olhando para o chão.

A conversa foi cortada pela porta que se abriu, e uma pessoa com um olho roxo entrou no quarto sorrindo, mesmo com a dor.

- Não sei quem é você, e você não me conhece, mas lamento muito pela sua dor. – Falou Killer se aproximando de Sakura, o que deixou Shaoran intrigado e fez Tomoyo se aproximar de Eriol.

- Killer... – Eriol ia recomeçar uma briga de socos e pontapés, mas Tomoyo o deu um beliscão e ele se calou.

- Minha mãe está viva, mas imagino como você deve está sofrendo. – Falou Killer se acocorando aos pés de Sakura e sorrindo para ela, segurou a sua mão e a beijou. – My name is Killer Machine.

- Oh, Fine, aãh... – Sakura era uma pessoa muito bem em inglês, mas pela surpresa de como o garoto a tratou, e pelo nervosismo de perder a mãe, ela esqueceu todas as palavras. Seu rosto corou assim que ela sentiu os lábios dele tocar a sua pele. – My name is Sakura Kinomoto.

- Belo nome. – Falou Killer sorrindo o que recebeu um sorriso de Sakura de volta.

Enquanto isso Tomoyo sorria ao vê a cena, mesmo que tivesse beijado esse menino a alguns minutos atrás, não achara ele errado, afinal Sakura era muito mais linda do que ela. Shaoran, esse estava indignado pelo fato de que Sakura estava gostando dos elogios, e babaquices que este mandava em sua direção.

Já Eriol, estava totalmente IRRITADO, como Sakura podia achar ele pelo menos atraente? (NA: Ela não tocou nesse assunto rs) Todos vimos que ele tem lindos cabelos e olhos, mas ele não deixariaesse menino namorar com essa baixinha mais nunca, não ESSE menino!

Próximo Capitulo não irei mais passar nenhum ano! ^^

Apatir daque a historia começa a esquentar mesmo;

Bjos :*


	5. Sentimentos em Conflito

- Ahh Eriol. – Reclamava Tomoyo encarando o irmão demonstrando certa raiva no olhar. – Isso não é justo. Você trapaceou! – E assim ela cruzou os braços. – Você sempre faz isso, desde a infância.

- _"Eu não tenho culpa se você ainda é uma... Pirralha e não pode subir aqui Tomoyo!" _– Falou Eriol e riu logo em seguida de pronunciar as palavras. - Era o que eu costumava dizer quando você era pequena, mas como você cresceu, não posso mais falar isso não é mesmo? – E assim ele pulou de cima da árvore em que estava, ficando ao lado de sua irmã.

- _"Eu não sou pirralha Eriol Minamino!"_ – Tomoyo o encarou com o olhar estreito, mas logo acompanhou o jovem rindo também. – É verdade, a gente brigava muito quando éramos pequenos, e agora que crescemos um pouco, tipo, eu estou com quartoze e você com dezesseis quase não brigamos. – Sorrio a garota. – Ei, o que você acha sobre a morte da tia Nadeshiko? – Perguntou Tomoyo assim que seu sorriso morreu, e deu lugar a um olhar triste.

- A baixinha disse que ela foi assassinada, mas não vem ninguém em minha mente que possa ter um ódio pela tia Nadeshiko, sempre fora uma pessoa tão boa. – Falou Eriol abaixando o olhar, e isso fez o olhar de Tomoyo ficar ainda mais triste, vendo que a irmã estava mais triste do que antes, ele deu alguns passos para frente ficando ao lado da garota, e colocou a mão no ombro dela. – Mas tenho certeza que se alguém a matou tudo vai ficar resolvido, Moyo.

- O pior é a Saky Eriol, você sabe que ninguém era tão apegado a tia Nadeshiko como a Sakura, sem falar que o Tio Fujitaka, ele vai sofrer tanto sem a presença da esposa, e o Touya... – Dos olhos de Tomoyo começaram a brotar lágrimas, e então ela cobriu os olhos e começou a chorar. – Ele veio de outra cidade só por causa disso Eriol, porque aquela família tinha que sofrer tanto assim? – Falara enquanto lágrimas e mais lagrimas desciam dos seus olhos.

- Moyo... – Eriol se aproximou da jovem, e abraçou em um impulsivo, não sabia se isso tinha sido por pena, por afeto, amor fraternal, ou outro tipo de amor. – Não fica assim, quando tudo não está bem é porque ainda não acabou.

- Mas Eriol... – Tomoyo se afastou um pouco de Eriol, limpando as lágrimas com ambas as mãos, e logo depois o encarou. – Você sabe como é perder uma mãe? Porque eu não sei, mas eu imagino a dor deles...

- Tomoyo. – Eriol segurou o rosto da irmã e o encarou tentando transmitir tranqüilidade a garota. – Tudo vai ficar bem.

Tomoyo nada falou. Aquela ação de Eriol não tinha passado apenas segurança e tranqüilidade à garota, mas também tinha imaginado que a qualquer instante podia acontecer o que aconteceu seis anos antes, e isso fez sua face corar, e virar de costas para Eriol rapidamente que não entendeu muito bem o que estava acontecendo.

- O que foi Tomoyo? – Perguntou Eriol sem entender nada.

- Não foi nada. – Falou Tomoyo com a voz tremula enquanto levava as mãos para seus lábios se lembrando do beijo que acontecera entre ambos quando eram pequenos.

- Tem certez...? – Antes que Eriol pudesse concluir sua frase sua visão parou em uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, para ele aquilo era um anjo ou algo do tipo. – Uau!

- Hum? – Tomoyo se virou para Eriol, e logo notou que o olhar dele estava fitado em outro lugar, e isso lhe trouxe curiosidade e quando olhou para o lugar onde o jovem estava olhando, sentiu algo um tanto estranho dentro de si. – Ah Eriol, me poupe, é a maior safada essa mulher, vai dizer que não conhece a fama dela? – E assim voltou o olhar para Eriol.

- O que? – Eriol finalmente saiu dos seus devaneios e olhou para Tomoyo. – Você a conhece?

- Kimberly Mishi, uma mulher de 19 anos que acabou de se mudar para cá, a cerca de uns seis meses. – Falou Tomoyo voltando a olhar para mulher. – Disse que nesses seis meses ela já ficou com uns vinte homens, e quando eu digo ficar bem... Você me entende. – Ela fechou os olhos ao falar isso. – Resumindo, não se meta com ela. – Os abriu novamente olhando para Eriol.

- Sério? – Eriol arregalou os olhos, e logo então voltou o olhar para a loira. – Como eu nunca ouvi falar desse anjo?

- Anjo? – Tomoyo olhou para Eriol como se ele fosse algum maluco que fugiu do hospício ou algo do tipo. Realmente irritada por praticamente ter sido ignorada, se exaltou um pouco. – Eriol ela é...

- Um anjo que eu preciso conhecer... – E assim que Eriol ia sair em direção a menina, uma voz muito conhecida que o irritava só de ouvir o chamou atenção e então ele se voltou olhando para o menino.

- E então Tomoyo. – Uma voz grossa porem delicada soou nos ouvidos de Tomoyo e então a garota olhou para o dono da voz. – Vamos ou não? – Ela pôde vê um menino de cabelos grisalhos acenando e sorrindo para ela. Enquanto uma garota de cabelos castanhos mel estava ao lado dele, não tinha o sorriso de costume em seus lábios, e um pouco afastado de ambos com a cara um tanto emburrada e com o olhar estreito. Com o canto dos olhos encarando o menino, estava seu melhor amigo.

- Killer... – Rosnou Eriol ao pronunciar o nome do garoto.

- Hiragisawa Minamino? – Perguntou Killer olhando para ele e logo abaixando a mão. – Ele não vai não, não é Tomoyo? – Apontou para Eriol.

- É claro que... – Começou Eriol, mas logo foi interrompido.

- Não. – Completou Tomoyo encarando Eriol. – Ele vai sair com a Kimberly e eu vou sair com vocês. – E assim se dirigiu ao grupo.

- Fala sério Tomoyo. – Eriol falou realmente irritado. – Sair com esse_ tipinho_ ai? – E só então notou a presença de Shaoran e Sakura no grupo. – Oi baixinha, oi Shaoran.

- Oi. – Responderam em uníssono, a voz de Sakura apesar de um pouco melancólica soou doce e gentil como sempre e a de Shaoran demonstrou certa irritação.

- O que você tem contra mim? – Perguntou Killer encarando Eriol.

- Você sabe muito bem. – Respondeu Eriol encarando ele de volta.

- Eriol, a Kimberly ta se mexendo, anda vai atrás dela. – Falou Tomoyo demonstrando ciúme na voz e no modo como falou.

Todos olharam para ela, inclusive Eriol, e ela ficou morrendo de vergonha, e então saiu de perto do grupo passando por Eriol e voltando para dentro de casa. Depois de demonstrar certo ciúme que sentia por Eriol não ia conseguir mais sair com aquele grupo, apesar de saber que se aqueles três saíssem juntos Shaoran mataria Killer ou então nunca mais falaria com Sakura.

- Acho que ela não vai. – Falou Eriol logo entrando atrás de Tomoyo. – Ei Tomoyo! – Berrou enquanto seguia a garota pela casa, e conseguiu segurar o braço dela antes que ela entrasse no quarto a virando para ele. – Ei. O que houve?

- Nada, não foi nada Eriol. – E assim Tomoyo virou o rosto para o lado.

- Como assim nada? – Perguntou Eriol falando de uma forma como se tentasse virar o rosto da menina para si novamente.

- Nada oras! – Berrou ela o encarando de perto e aproximando o rosto dela do dele.

- Você está com ciúmes de mim? – Perguntou Eriol com certo sorriso maroto nos lábios e encostando um pouco mais em Tomoyo.

- Eu? Com ciúmes de você? – Perguntou Tomoyo com a voz irônica encarando ele, mas logo depois que ele se aproximou a face dela corou levemente e ela fixou o olhar nos lábios dele que estava bem próximo dos dela. – Claro que... Sim. – Sussurrou fechando os olhos.

Eriol levado pelo momento não conseguiu mais resistir a tanta tentação, sabia o que sentia pela garota, e está tão próximo dela assim era uma tentação, sentir o cheiro dela, ouvir aquela voz que por ele sempre ouviria perto do ouvido dele como ouvira agora, em um leve sussurro, a voz arrastada e melodiosa dela, falando o que ele queria ouvir e o que ela sentia não importando o que acontecesse logo depois.

E finalmente sem mais conseguir se controlar Eriol juntou os lábios dele com os dela. O beijo era lento e tímido, mas para Eriol e Tomoyo era a melhor sensação da vida deles, sentir os lábios finos e frios dele junto aos lábios quentes e grossos dela, aquela mistura de quente com frio, deixava tudo num ponto tão correto que era como se eles se amassem desde outras vidas, como se todo o sentimento deles fosse passando de um para o outro.

Como uma brisa, suave e tranquila, que dar um ar de harmonia ao ambiente, como a quietude de um rio, como olhar as nuvens em um dia nublado, como está sorrindo tão verdadeiramente sem se importar com mais nada a sua volta. O beijo foi parado bruscamente por Tomoyo que logo levou as mãos até seus lábios e arregalando seus olhos que permaneciam trêmulos olhando para Eriol, ela ficou em silencio sem falar nada.

- ... – Quando Eriol abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, Tomoyo correu para dentro do seu quarto na maior velocidade que conseguiu, e logo fechou a porta do seu quarto a trancando logo em seguida. Ficou com as costas encostada na porta enquanto ficava com as mãos ainda em seus lábios. – Tomoyo... Por quê? – Ele ficava do lado de fora da porta com o rosto encostado nela esperando que Tomoyo falasse alguma coisa, mas ela não falara nada, ele apenas podia ouvir a respiração ofegante da garota e então ele deu um soco na porta. – É sempre assim! – E então Tomoyo pôde ouvir os passos o que indicava que ele estava se afastando da porta, e então ela soltou seus lábios.

O coração de Tomoyo continuava a acelerado, e ela ficava pensando em tudo que aconteceu a poucos instantes entre eles dois e isso fazia com que ela mordiscar seus lábios não apenas demonstrando que gostou do que rolou mais como se estivesse tentando evitar os pensamentos, mas isso era inevitável.

- Deixei acontecer de novo. – Sussurrou Tomoyo juntando seus joelhos aos seus seios, e então seu olhar ficava um tanto triste e pensativo. – Nós somos irmãos, droga! – Ela levava as mãos até seus cabelos, estava muito confusa, isso era óbvio.

_Mais Tarde..._

Tomoyo havia tomado um bom banho, e já estava pronta para ir para a escola, não conseguia parar de pensar nas coisas que vinham acontecendo entre ela e Eriol, afinal que relação mais estranha entre irmãos era aquela que eles tinham? O que eles eram?

Nenhuma resposta aparecia na mente de Tomoyo para acalmar seu coração que ainda batia forte desde o momento em que seus lábios e os de Eriol se tocaram. Estava em frente ao espelho se olhando, e quando se lembrou do beijo, levou as mãos aos lábios novamente, e logo seu rosto corou. Balançou a cabeça como se testasse afastar aqueles pensamentos, então foi até o criado mudo ao lado de sua cama, e logo em frente ao mesmo havia a janela de seu quarto.

Por mera coincidência olhou para fora e viu Eriol e a loira de mais cedo conversando, ela parecia sempre sorri do que ele falava, sabia que seu irmão falava coisas engraçadas, mas pelo modo que ela ria estava parecendo que Eriol era um palhaço. O que ele pensa que está fazendo junto a ela? Não, ele está certo aquele beijo de mais cedo foi apenas um acidente, algo que não devia ter acontecido.

Tomoyo olhou para os seus livros com um forte aperto no coração, sabia que vê-los juntos a incomodava, e bastante. Só então focalizou os livros e notou que o livro de Biologia estava faltando, e então procurou apenas com o olhar sem se mover em seu quarto, que estava arrumado, e não o encontrou.

- Cadê meu livro de Biologia? – Tomoyo fechou os olhos e pensou durante alguns instantes, e novamente a cena do beijo veio em sua mente, e ela sacudiu a cabeça novamente. – A para com isso Tomoyo, foi apenas um beijo, olha lá Eriol com outra, deixa de ser besta! – E então ela parou, e então franziu a testa. – Eriol, é claro! – Ela falou irritada, era óbvio que ele havia pegado seu livro.

Tomoyo abriu a porta do seu quarto a fechando logo em seguida e trancando, depois desceu as escadas numa velocidade incrível com os livros em baixo dos seus braços, e então chegou até a sala, e ao lado da sala ficava a cozinha. Na cozinha estava sua mãe com a mesa já posta pronta para o almoço e seu pai como sempre, ajudando ela a cozinha ou a distraí-la vai saber.

- Filha o almoço já está na mesa. – Avisou Bridget.

- Depois mãe. – E assim Tomoyo abre a porta da frente e passa por ela muito rápido, encostando logo depois e indo até Eriol.

- O que deu nessa menina? – Perguntou Bridget olhando para Kyo, seu marido.

- Vai saber amor, ela está na adolescência, você sabe como essa face é complicada. – Disse Kyo pegando um sushi em mãos mordendo-o e colocando-o de volta na bandeja.

- Eu vi hein! – Falou Bridget olhando para ele, e ele fez uma cara de santo e isso fez com que ela risse.

Tomoyo se aproximava de Eriol mais e mais a passos longos e pesados, sua face estava muito raivosa, mas ela estava com raiva apenas pelo livro, é claro, ele havia pegado o livro sem pedir permissão. Pelo menos estava queria se convencer disso, e finalmente chegou até ele.

- Eriol, cadê meu livro de Biologia? – Perguntou Tomoyo ignorando totalmente a presença da loira, que apenas a olhou e piscou algumas vezes.

- Tomoyo, olha a educação... – Eriol falou demonstrando está um pouco sem graça. – Kimberly essa é minha irmã Tomoyo, Tomoyo essa é minha... Amiga, Kimberly. – Apresentou.

- _Irmã?_ – Tomoyo pensou, mas ela acabou pronunciando isso, estava realmente irritada pelo fato dele a ter chamado de irmã, então ela se virou para a loira com um sorriso muito falso. – Muito prazer, Kimberly.

- O prazer é meu Tomoyo. – Retribuiu com um sorriso gentil, Kimberly, e isso fez com que Tomoyo ficasse ainda mais irritada.

- Onde está meu livro? – Perguntou Tomoyo. – Afinal, você não vai à aula hoje?

- Você ainda estuda Eriol? – Perguntou Kimberly olhando para Eriol.

- Bem, é... – Eriol havia falo que era maior de idade para a loira, e agora estava metido em uma enrascada daquelas, mas o melhor a se fazer nesse momento era tirar Tomoyo dali. – Kimberly, poderíamos conversar depois? Tenho que achar esse livro para minha irmã.

Tomoyo a cada vez que ouvia a palavra irmã sair da boca de Eriol sentiu um enorme aperto no coração. Sim, eles eram irmãos, mas não eram de sangue. Ele havia apresentado-a outras vezes como irmã, mas logo para aquela loira, logo para ela ele tinha que apresentá-la como irmã?

- Claro Eriol. – Kimberly falou e logo se aproximou dando um beijo no rosto de Eriol, o que Eriol retribuiu. Isso fez com que Tomoyo irritar-se ainda mais, e voltasse para casa com mais raiva do que saiu.

- Filha? – Perguntou Bridget. – Filha, você não vem comer?

- Depois mãe. – Respondeu Tomoyo com a voz um pouco embolada.

- Mas filha... – E assim Tomoyo subiu as escadas antes mesmo que Bridget pudesse terminar a frase.

Lágrimas estavam brotando nos olhos de Tomoyo, e nem ao menos sabia o porquê, eles eram irmãos ela sabia disso. Eriol ficava com outras meninas, ela também sabia disso, mas porque logo com aquela loira ele tinha que ser tão amigável, ainda mais na frente dela depois daquele... Daquele... Beijo acidental. Foi acidental, mas foi um beijo.

- O que houve com ela? – Perguntou a loira olhando por onde Tomoyo havia passado.

- É melhor eu ir ver. – E assim Eriol voltou para casa correndo para alcançar Tomoyo.

- Eriol, o que aconteceu? – Perguntou Bridget olhando-o da cozinha.

- Vou descobrir agora. – E então Eriol subiu as escadas o mais rápido que pôde.

- O que está havendo com esses dois hoje? – Perguntou Bridget demonstrando uma leve irritação.

- Os hormônios querida, os hormônios. – Respondeu Kyo enquanto pegava um pedaço do Sushi novamente. – Você conhece essa idade.

- Você fica aí tão tranqüilo, como consegue ser assim? – Perguntou Bridget batendo o pano de prato que estava em seu ombro, na perna do marido.

- Ai. – Gemeu Kyo assim que sentiu ser atingido, mesmo não doendo. – É que acho que se nos metermos, vai ser pior. – E assim voltou a roubar um pedaço do sushi, logo recebendo um olhar de reprovação da esposa.

Tomoyo corria furiosa para seu quarto, e então entrou. Mas assim que ia fechar a porta Eriol empurra a mesma com força e invade o quarto de Tomoyo fechando a porta logo em seguida encarando a jovem.

- O que está havendo Tomoyo? – Perguntou Eriol encarando ela.

- Não está havendo nada Eriol. – Falou Tomoyo irritada olhando para qualquer lugar do quarto, menos que fosse ao local que ele estava. – Poderia sair do meu quarto, por favor?

- Sairei assim que você me responder o que está acontecendo. – Falou Eriol olhando para ela, e então não resistiu o fato dela não olhá-lo, se aproximou dela e segurou as mãos. – O que está aconteceu Tomoyo?

- Já disse que não está acontecendo nada. – Respondeu Tomoyo, mas logo que foi segurada por ele ela ficou irritada. – Me solta seu idiota!

Eles brigaram com os corpos durante alguns instantes pelo fato de Tomoyo está tentando soltar-se do aperto de Eriol em seus pulsos, mas como ele tinha mais força continuava a segurá-la, rodando um pouco no quarto ela acaba tropeçando na cama e ainda com ele sobre si.

- Me solta. – Sussurra Tomoyo com os olhos cheios de lágrimas olhando para ele. – Seu idiota...

- Eu não te entendo. – Falou Eriol encarando ela com um pouco de raiva. – Depois do que aconteceu você foge, e depois fica ai chorando sem nem querer me dizer o motivo

- Depois do que aconteceu? – Perguntou Tomoyo se lembrando do beijo e ficando com a face corada, e ao vê a poça distancia que tinha entre ambos, ela ficou mais vermelha ainda e não pôde evitar o olhar nos lábios dele, pela vontade de beijá-lo, mas logo ela se conteve, e o empurrou fazendo com que ele caísse ao seu lado na cama, e logo se levantou. – Não aconteceu nada. – E assim limpou as lagrimas que estavam em seus olhos. – Sabe onde está meu livro de Biologia?

- Em cima do meu criado mudo, ao lado da minha cama. – Respondeu Eriol olhando para o lado demonstrando irritação.

- Vai para escola? – Perguntou Tomoyo olhando para o chão.

- Sim. – Respondeu Eriol olhando novamente para Tomoyo.

- Estou te esperando lá em baixo. – E assim Tomoyo saiu do quarto.

- Realmente, eu não te entendo. – Sussurrou Eriol e logo balançou a cabeça tentando se acalmar.


End file.
